User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 46: Aftermath
"Nice to see you again, Shade." She giggled. "Wish I could say the same" I replied. "Oh, how I would love to fight you!" She cried. "But alas, I am simply here to greet my new ally. What do you say, Strikeflier? Join me!"She said, as if she already knew the answer. "Will you bring any harm to Shade?" Strikeflier asked, obviously intrigued. "Of course! And his siblings." She ressured her. "I will." With that, they vanished, along with his the minions that were tearing apart the once-glowing city. "Is it over?" Senterra began running down the streets, her axes levitating above her, prepared for a surprise attack from a hiden minion. "Relax, sister." Stellarah whispered. Senterra stopped her fruitless search. "How can I relax? They just tried to tear this town apart! The town me and Gaia worked so hard to-" She was interupted by a flash of light. I couldn't see anything. But I could hear a change. In the wind? No. It wasn't that. It wasn't a change at all. It was memory. Because what hit me next was a voice that I knew all too well. "Defeat her." It said. I couldn't confirm that it was her. That would be a thought for later. A walk down memory lane was iminent. The light faded. And with it, the damage caused by Strikeflier and her minions. Everything was back to normal. "It's finally over." Senterra sighed with relief. "For now." Sheath reminded her. This fight was finally over. While it lasted all of maybe thirty minutes, it felt like an eternity. Probably because of my flashback. That would also be something to think about later. Senterra and Allagar had just finished healing everyone who needed it. I stood there, wondering our next move. I knew it would probably have something to do with Shiroi. Roze and Gurin were apart of my finding myself. I was almost one hundred percent positive that Shiroi was next. It wouldn't be fun. I would have to explain the manslaughter to my siblings who knew nothing about this. Senterra and Gaia knew about Roze. Pandora knew about what happened to Gurin. But no one knew about Shiroi. I felt a touch on my shoulder. I disregarded it, probably just one of those random itches. But then... it moved? I felt a squeeze on my chest. I turned to see Sakabato at a girls throat. I couldn't recognize the girl, as her face was wrapped in toilet paper. "That. Was. Awesome!" The girl shouted. The toilet paper slowly fell off her face to reveal the fangirl we never knew we had, Miricle. Sheath relaxed Sakabato. Miricle had her hands all over Nova in seconds. "Seriously! What is with you?" Aqua shouted, firing an arrow made purely from water, at the girls face. It hit with a splash, but the force was enough to leave a red mark on her forehead. She backed away, attempting to take Nova with her. Nova was silent, he wasn't 'with us' so to speak. He had been out of it ever since I told him to help fight Strikeflier. "But he's just so-" "Someone has a death wish." Frost interupted. "I just wanted to feel!" Miricle shouted, pouting. Nova had already walked away from Miricle. He was obviously in no mood to put up with her. "Shall we get going?" Pandora asked us. Ready to leave as soon as possible. "Can I go with." Miricle asked, now trying to feel up Gaia's shirt. A look of disappointment spread on her face when she discovered that all Gaia had to him was a slender physique. He had no overly noticable muscular features to him. "I have a feeling you're weak." She said. She was obviously planning something. Before he could speak, Miricle had wrestled him to the ground. In a split second, Gaia had punched her so hard, she flew skyward. "That! I can deal with!" Pandora said, using wind to blast her in the opposite way of which we were going. We left Crescentia then and there. We were in the forest. The forest where I was sure I would face my next emotional Rollercoaster. The forest where I had killed Shiroi. Category:Blog posts